funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Escape Vector
Escape Vector is a 2-D flight game, where players must adhere to rules of momentum and gravity in order to prevent themselves or their cargo from crashing or otherwise being destroyed, while evading obstacles and enemy traps. Controls Left arrow - Turn Left Right arrow - Turn Right Up arrow - Thrust Ctrl - Shoot Shift or Spacebar - Use Shield Enter or R or Alt - Shoot Rock Buster M - Open Minimap Modes Retrieval :Sit down, Commander. Prepare for mission briefing. :As you know, Aliens broke into Earth's most advanced weapons and technology installation. They used cloaking devices and would have made good their escape... :...had our most powerful items not had tracking devices fitted, allowing us to track the aliens to their home system. :Your mission is to take your ship, the OSS Katsuro, into the caves where our devices are being stored. You must overcome the aliens' defences and recover the equipment. :Our emergency rescue teleporter has enough power for two transmissions. The aliens will attempt to stop you, and we can only save your life twice... :...so we are relying on your skills as a pilot to win the day for Earth. This level set is available to all players, and contains the following levels: Normal An easier version of Retrieval - Hard, it was released on 22 July as the default level mode was rather hard. Hard The first version of Escape Vector, it was the only mode available until the 22 July update. Retribution :Congratulations, commander. You have recovered Earth's most advanced technologies from the mysterious aliens. :Unfortunately, the aliens had time to analyse and duplicate some of our stolen weapons technology. :They are now quickly amassing an armada, ready to strike at Earth. :Earth's defences need time to prepare for repelling the alien invasion. :Given your location in the alien home system, you have been ordered to do all in your powers to delay the alien arms build-up, and give Earth time to prepare. Unlike the Retrieval levels, your ship is now armed with a tri-shot and a boosted engine, along with more-than usual fuel/shields, at the start of each level. On your minimap (opened by hitting the M key ingame), you'll see powerups/fuel depots as yellow squares, while targets are in red. You must destroy the red targets to complete the level. On some of the levels a self-destruct mechanism will trigger when you destroy the last or deepest target, and will give you a time limit to escape. This level set is members only, and contains the following levels: Simulator Definitely not recommended for beginners, the Simulator levels are the hardest levels of the game. They can be completed in any order (16 levels), and are retrofitted with a new colour scheme, which is green for walls, enemies, and your ship. Missions are either Retrieval or Retribution style. This level set is members only, and contains the following levels: Achievements Total Achievements: 32 Total Orb Points: 10,750 Trivia *The Speed Demon is one of the few achievements on FunOrb to have the same name as another achievement (See Hold the Line). __NOWYSIWYG__ de:Fluchtvektor Category:Arcade Games Category:Single Player Games Category:All Games